


Enough Is Enough

by sdwbf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodice-Ripper, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwbf/pseuds/sdwbf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: This is a bodice-ripper non-con meaning consent is forced, but outcome is enjoyed which I don't feel fits the Archive's rape warning as I see it as realistic versus fantasy and a bodice ripper has nothing to do with reality.</p><p>Crowley decides the best way to deal with the Winchesters is to take Dean as his mate. Based on <a href="http://take-the-knot.livejournal.com/38093.html?thread=548045#t548045">this prompt</a> for the comment meme at Take_the_knot on Live Journal. Since there's no love between these characters I went for gentler sex versus a hard claiming.</p><p>Posted on Live Journal Jan. 1, 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough Is Enough

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/sdwbf/pic/00003qy0/)

**Enough Is Enough** by sdwbf

Crowley felt he'd been more than fair with the Winchesters. First, despite repeated interference in his business ventures, they were both still alive. No one else had lived after _attempting_ to meddle even _once_ while he was rapidly losing count of how many deals the Winchesters had ruined. "If that doesn't prove a heart of gold beats beneath this suave exterior, what does?"

"Oh, yeah, you're a real sweetheart."

He favored the smaller of the two young men struggling in his minions' grasp with a mildly irritated glance. "Don't interrupt, princess."

Dean Winchester glared back, but he was really far too pretty to pull off any true sense of menace. Not that Crowley didn't know Dean and his moose of a 'little' brother were formidable, even potentially deadly enemies. But facts were facts and pretty didn't begin to cover it. Pity, he kept trying to hide it behind military haircuts, bulky clothes and beard stubble.

Crowley smirked. Why not? It would irritate the boy and teach him a lesson all at once. He gestured, more for dramatic effect than anything else – he could do it all with a thought – and Dean lost ten years and all of the feigned-butchness from his appearance. Clothes got a makeover, too, with the jeans and flannel-topped layers vanishing into a simple white wife beater and satin black pants that hugged every curve.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed, struggling hard against the hands holding his suddenly bare arms.

"Hmm, barefoot is a good look for you," Crowley observed. As the boys were so fond of saying, demons lied, except when they didn't and this was definitely an exceptional situation.

Dean sputtered, but the moose had the good sense to look worried. Perhaps seeing his older brother looking like sex-on-a-stick had unsettled him. Or maybe there truly was a brain underneath all that hair and Sam Winchester could guess where all of this was headed. "Dean, maybe we should hear him out." Stall for time, excellent strategy, even if it would inevitably prove all for naught because they simply did not know who they were dealing with – he'd quite enjoy enlightening them.

"Why?" his pretty princess demanded. "He's just justifying why it's a peachy idea to bend me over the furniture."

Sam choked, while Crowley smiled his approval. "Beauty and brains. No wonder you've lasted as long as you have."

Dean made a low growling sound in his throat. "You touch me and I'll-"

"Careful, darling," he warned. "Upset Daddy and he might forget to use lube."

Lovely green eyes flicked over his stocky, but elegant form and he could see the wheels turning as Dean assessed the risk-reward of a size insult. His jaw twitched, but he held his tongue. Like he'd said, beauty and brains.

"Excellent. Now where was I? Oh, yes. There's also the little matter of you not going to Hell." He'd known it had driven the boys crazy not knowing why Dean's deadline had passed without so much as a hellhound whimpering in the distance. So color him all benevolent and merciful for ending the suspense.

"You … you broke his deal?" Sam asked.

"More like voided the contract," he said. "A lucky side effect – for you – of my deciding to remove a certain demon from this plane of existence."

Dean's eyes sparked green fire. "You offed Lilith?"

He nodded. "Indeed. It may interest you both to know that 66 seals have to be broken to release Lucifer from the cage his stick-up-his-ass Father threw him into."

The troublesome brothers exchanged a look at his seeming non-sequitur. He assumed they would translate it along the lines of 'huh?' He took pity on them yet again and explained the whole convoluted plot by Heaven and Hell to release the devil and bring about the Apocalypse with both of them at the heart of it. "Fun fact: when you destroy the final seal – Lilith – before the Righteous Man – that would be you, princess – can break the first seal, it destroys the entire set-up right down to Lucifer in his cage."

He shook his head in feigned amazement, then poured himself a scotch. Single malt, of course. "Leaves a nasty power vacuum. And being a civic-minded demon, well," this was the best part in his far from humble opinion, "I felt it was my duty to fill it."

"Oh, God," Sam muttered. Not at all appropriate given the circumstances, but who was he to argue if it gave the moose comfort to call on vacationing deities?

Dean went for a more straight forward, "You're the fucking devil now?"

"Yes, indeed, darling. I've handed over the duties of ruling the crossroads demons to our mutual friend, Bela, and claimed the throne of Hell for myself." He smirked, then sipped at his drink. Nice and smooth. "Which brings us back to the subject of your delectable bottom. Hmm, unfortunate pun there."

Dean sputtered, and, as parents were so fond of saying, to give him something to sputter about he decided it was time to improve the view and willed away the t-shirt. He'd used much the same method to dispatch Lilith. To make things even better, he sent a cool breeze Dean's way so his nipples hardened into tempting nubs.

"Not being confined to a cage and all, I'm a far more hands-on ruler. And I have to say not before time either. Place was getting far too cluttered with Heaven's discards. Arranged a parole system so the winged-bastards have to take a few of the Wall Street-types after a millennia or two of torment." He shook his head. "They were giving the place a bad name."

He paused a moment to savor another swallow of scotch. "Where was I? Oh, yes, we've also instigated a level-system, although modern man is creative enough I went for a few more rings. Still, you have to love the classics. No more lawyers mingling with mass murderers. Much more efficient."

Crowley could hear the rapid pounding of Dean's heart. Nice foreplay. And time for another reward. "I've even ordered dear Bela to put an end to all bleeding-heart deals. No more noble, self-sacrificing souls going to Hell. Just the power-mad, immoral types." Which really kept everyone more than busy enough. Going after more had simply been greedy, and had made the over-crowding problem worse. "Consider it a wedding present."

"'Wedding present?'" Dean echoed, swallowing.

"Sorry, wasn't I clear about that? I'm looking for a long-term commitment, princess. Although I guess that would technically make you a queen, but that word has such unfortunate connotations given the situation, don't you think?"

Dean swallowed. "I am not-"

"Ah, before you say anything more, I should point out that you do have a choice." He finished his drink, then set the crystal tumbler back on the bar. Mercy, after all, could only get a demon so far. "You can either spend the rest of, well, eternity, in my bed, or the same amount of time servicing anything that moves. And trust me when I tell you it is well within my power to ensure you're loving brother is the first in line."

Dean paled and Sam went green around the edges. Really, Crowley had no interest at all in the moose, but he did prove useful from time to time. Besides he'd make a nice consolation prize for Ruby since the poor dear was so despondent about losing her mistress in his little take-over.

"Fine, I'm yours."

"Dean-"

"Shut up, Sam. Even I'm not stubborn enough to choose an endless gang bang just to spite him." Nice bravado, that. Wouldn't want dear Sammy to know he would have done precisely that if it wouldn't have meant Sam torturing himself the rest of forever for hurting his brother. Really their self-sacrificing natures were simply too precious for words. Not to mention bloody useful.

"That's the spirit, darling." If looks could kill, those lovely eyes would have struck him dead, but Crowley was the only one around with the ability to do that. He glanced at the minions holding Sam. "Take the moose to the blue room to wait this out."

Sam started to struggle and Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Did you want to watch?" That made the oversized boy freeze long enough for the demon rabble to drag him from the room.

"You can go as well," he told the minions holding Dean in place. They simply vanished. "Now, princess, come here and give Daddy a kiss."

He could see Dean trembling, but the beautiful boy obeyed. Plump lips pressed against his own, and yes, that was nice. Inspiring as well. Crowley kissed back. He was a passionate demon, and he knew how to make even a simple kiss feel like the best sex anyone ever had. He applied those techniques to his unwilling consort, and soon the strong body melted against him, the shivering replaced by soft needy sounds.

Despite having nothing but a drop to the floor behind him, Dean didn't fight as Crowley eased him backwards. Wise, boy, he thought, shifting them from his parlor to his bedroom so Dean came to rest on an obscenely expensive bed.

Crowley opted to use his hands instead of his powers to slowly slide the silk trousers down Dean's long legs, baring not only them, but a cock already glistening with precome. Yes, Crowley possessed many skills. Case in point, he ran a finger over the utterly useless fluid, then reached back and brushed it against Dean's hole. Instantly, Dean's cock went flaccid and dry, but slick began to ooze from his hole to testify both to his unwilling arousal and the success of the genital manipulation. Were Crowley ever to be foolish enough to risk an heir, it was within his power to make the beautiful body displayed for him bear the child, but while many things, Crowley was no fool.

He stepped back from the bed and removed his expensive suit with a thought, then smirked at the way Dean's eyes widened and his legs shifted further apart. While no Greek god, Crowley kept his vessel fit and strong and very, very well-endowed. Not even a size-queen like his dear princess could have any complaints. Poor darling was positively drooling despite himself.

Settling on top of the boy, he started by sucking on his nipples. Skin had a lovely salty taste, and the tugs and licks had him moaning within seconds. Unwilling, definitely, but responsive would do until time made him seek his king's touch.

Not wanting to completely break Dean's spirit, he didn't make him beg, but merely took it as 'enough said' when those delightfully bowed legs lifted and wrapped around his torso. He shifted his hips and slid inside, then gave Dean a good, firm human-style fucking through half a dozen orgasms and the prettiest moans Crowley had ever heard.

Right when the poor princess probably thought things were winding down, he unleashed the big – literally and figuratively – surprise, pushing deeper than before into his hole. Dean groaned and his eyes flashed open at the press of a hard mass against his opening. "What the fuck is that?"

He leaned close and whispered, "Demon's have knots, darling,' as he gave one final thrust to push it into the warm heat.

Dean whimpered at the pain, but he also came again, harder than before. "That's it my lovely, milk Daddy's seed deep into your beautiful body." He made certain Dean could feel the hot fluid slowly painting his insides. The legs tightened around him, and to reward his pretty princess, Crowley kissed him again. For almost an hour, Dean writhed and spasmed around his knot, more than once silently demanding kisses and the caress of Crowley's hands. "Have you ever felt so owned? Because you are, my darling. Make no mistake on that. You are mine. Body and soul for as long as this universe exists. Perhaps even beyond."

Either the words or the hot breath against his ear as Crowley spoke them forced one last hard orgasm to shudder through Dean, then he went limp in his arms. Poor exhausted darling. When he woke, Crowley would allow him to dress again in the lovely silk slacks and tight t-shirt, then send him to reassure his brother he hadn't been brutalized. He'd leave any embellishment beyond that to his consort.

Consort. He sighed, easing himself out of Dean enough to settle them both comfortably in the bed and away from the copious wet spot. Going to play havoc with his reputation, but he'd really lost interest in an endless parade of sexual conquests. Fortunately taking such a deadly enemy as his mate would remove some of the virtuous-taint from the decision to commit himself to an eternity of monogamy. He even told himself allowing Dean and his brother to hunt would keep his darling's reputation going and his own strong. But in truth, he'd been fascinated with Dean since the first moment the boy had come to his attention.

Fascinated. It was the most Crowley was willing to admit to even now, granting himself the same mercy of denial he'd given Dean. But in time they would both have truths to face. Truths about strong, conflicting desires leading to deeper emotions. But not yet. For now it could be about power, unwilling submission and mutual pleasure. But when all of eternity was part of the mix? Well, all things were possible.

end


End file.
